Femtosecond
This page may be used by anyone for any purpose, even without asking me, even if it contradicts what happened in another fanfiction, and even if she dies. This page also may be edited by anyone to add how they imagined her. Feel free to add your own textbox describing how you imagine her. If you do use her for something, add your name to the list of categories! She's rather like a canon character on the usability policy. Femtosecond is a ChronoWings (fanmade, unusable) physicist, philosopher, and mathematician, created by Matau for anyone who wants to use her. History Femtosecond can be summed up, in a nutshell, as a supremacist. Being essentially locked outside of time, she has eternity to ponder all her questions that interest her. Foremost of these, of course, is the nature of time. Time, its nature, and the questions it poses, lie at the very heart of her curiosity. She has spent most of her past thousand years in seclusion with a few other of her kind, sequestered away in a 10-dimensional cube (see below.) Doing so has granted her glimpses into vistas no mortal dragon could possibly comprehend. But still, despite it all, the deepest mystery she seeks to solve still evades her: What is time? She knows that it is a dimension, but its properties are distinctly different from dimensions of space. Furthermore, she seeks to understand its building blocks. Sapience arose from cells, which arose from molecules, which arose from atoms, which arose from fundamental particles, which arose themselves from the creation of the universe. But even that is not deep enough for her. If everything else arose from still deeper laws, then at the very bottom, space and time must have arisen themselves from still more fundamental building blocks. It is her life's work to decipher the mystery of these truly deep blocks. Powers Femtosecond's powers are essentially useless in combat. They require hours upon hours of concentration. She can age or de-age herself with days of work, and accelerate or decelerate how she perceives time with a bit less work. She is still training her powers to enable her to be able to leap across the ages like a frog finally waddling free of its pond. Until that day--which, with her perception of time, could happen tomorrow or in a millennium--she will ponder the questions that stimulate her brain, simply because she loves to. Relationships Femtosecond's relationships within her tribe are usually cautiously respectful, as the entire group must work to maintain harmony to perpetuate their eternal decacube. Outside her tribe, though, she is still respectful, but condescending. After all, as long-lived as she is, she has seen countless mortal cycles repeated over and over. While she is cold, she is not malicious--honestly, she thinks that mortal rulership isn't worth fighting over. It's just a waste of time for a being of her longevity to spend her infinite ages commanding short-lived mortals. Category:Females Category:Public Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters